Shocking New Power
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Max discovers a new power: Ergo-Telekinesis. This enables him to move or lift objects with his Turbo energy, however, his new power lead into trouble.
1. Wake up into Shocking

**Hey, hey, guys! I'm back for the newest Max Steel 2013 story!**

**Firstly, I want to apologize as you may wonder what I was doing and why I ain't doing new Max Steel stories years ago. Well, the truth is that – I lost interests on Max Steel series and I completely forgotten it.**

**So, I re-watch the entire series and get re-interest again. And now, this story you guys are gonna read is interesting.**

**So, please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Wake up into Shocking**

It was a good day in a small city of Copper Canyon.

At the apartment, Max was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom until his Ultralink, Steel, wakes him up.

"Max! Wake up!" He said, "Ugh… Not now Steel…" Max muttered in his sleep. Steel rolled his eye, "C'mon. You'll be late for school trip." This made his partner jolt and quickly got out his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Max exclaimed, fixing his dark brown hair.

"It's your fault," his Ultralink replied, crossing his arms and rolled his eye, "And you only have 30 minutes to arrive your school before you miss the bus." He added, "Aw, great!" Max grumbled in frustration.

He pack up his stuffs into his backpack then looks for his sunscreen bottle, "Where is it?" He looked around to find it but couldn't. Steel spotted the sunscreen under the bed, "There it is." He pointed at it.

Just as Max was about to pick it up when all of the sudden – the sunscreen is surrounded with blue aura and started to float in the air! Both Max and Steel are surprise by it, "Whoa, I didn't know my sunscreen could…do that." Max said in surprise.

"Uhh… Your sunscreen isn't the only one." His Ultralink partner said when he turn his back as he sees something very interesting.

Confused, Max turned around and gasped in shock on what he's seeing before his eyes. In his room, all the objects and furniture are all floating in midair with blue aura around them!

"W-What's going on?!" He exclaimed in shock, when he said that the blue aura disappeared, causing the objects and furniture to drop to the floor – making some loud noises that caught his parents' attention.

"Max?" Molly called out.

"Is everything okay, son?" Jim asked as footsteps are heard from outside of Max's bedroom.

The parents of Max opens the door and step in, "Uhm…" Max started to think of an excuse and cover up about what happen just now, "Everything's okay, mom and dad. I'm just late for my school trip. That's all."

Molly seems to accept his excuse but Jim just rose one of his eyebrows in suspicious that his son was hiding something. Steel then butts in before Jim could say a word, saving Max, "Anyway, we should get going."

"Oh, yeah!" Max picked up his backpack and Steel flew inside as the half-Tachyon stepped out his apartment and head his way to his school. And while on his way to school, he whispers to his Ultralink partner, "Hey Steel, do you have any idea what was that? You know – the objects and furniture back in my room?"

"I have no idea, Max." Steel replied, "Maybe you gain a new Turbo power."

Max thinks about that. If this new power that Max gain this morning – it could be useful.

"I think you may be right, Steel. I can't wait to try this awesome, new power," Max said with a grin.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's a little short but don't worry – Max's new power will be reveal in the next chapter.**

**Hope, you all enjoy it :)**

**See you later.**


	2. Uphea Mall

**Hello! Here's the new chapter! I wanna apologize for taking so long because I had homework to do for my school, though.**

**Anyway, I manage to finish this chapter and discover Max's new ability.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Uphea Mall**

Max made it in time on reaching his school, where his classmates were outside waiting for the bus for their school trip.

While waiting for the bus, Max decided to talk to Steel. "Hey, Steel?"

"Yes, Max?" His Ultralink partner replied from Max's backpack, "I was wondering about my new Turbo power this morning. I can't help it but thinking about it," Max said, "Hmm… It would be possible that your new Turbo power may have been able to move or lift objects just like what happen in your bedroom this morning." Steel explains before added, "I think this new Turbo power is call… Ergo-Telekinesis."

"Ergo-Telekinesis?" Max repeated, "What's that?"

"It's a kind of an ability of Telekinesis that only use mind – but yours is different. Ergo-Telekinesis can manipulate matter with using energy," the Ultralink explained, "Whoa, really? That's so cool!" Max exclaimed, which caught the attention of his classmates as they all stare at him with weird expression on their faces. Max noticed this and smiles sheepishly.

The school bus arrives as Max's classmates enter the bus one by one. Once inside the bus, Max seat in third row with his friends, Sydney, Kirby, and Butch, the former bully.

"Hey, Max. What was that all about that you just exclaimed?" Kirby asked his best friend, "Uh…" Max tried to make an excuse to avoid when his teacher, Mr. Thornhill, announce, "Alright, everyone. Today's school trip is going to a brand new mall called Uphea Mall."

His students let out an excitement shouts and shrieks as their school trip starts on Uphea Mall. "Uphea Mall? What's that?" Steel asked, curiously about this new mall which Max only shrugs in reply.

He decided to ask his friends, "Hey, guys. What is Uphea Mall?"

"You don't know? Dude! It's the newest mall in Copper Canyon!" Kirby said, "Yeah! It just opened 3 months ago," Butch added, "Huh… Guess I never heard of it because," Max paused for a moment, "I was pretty busy few months ago, heh…"

"Well, that's okay. All of us will go there." Sydney said with a smile, "And see some awesome stuffs in that mall! Woo!" Kirby whooped in excitement.

As the school bus head its way to Uphea Mall, Mr. Thornhill's students matter to themselves about the mall as they're excited to arrive there. "Wow, your classmates are excited about this Uphea Mall." Steel said, "Yeah. I wonder what it looks like," Max wondered a bit aloud.

For 10 minutes later, the bus finally reach its destination. All of Mr. Thornhill's students exit out and before them was a huge mall, which turn out to be the Uphea Mall.

"Whoa…" Max muttered in amazement when he sees the Uphea Mall for the first time, "Wow, it's huge." Steel stated, he had poked out his head slightly to see the mall and is amaze by it.

"Alright, everyone. Form a line before we enter," Mr. Thornhill said as his students gather into forming a line and one by one entering the Uphea Mall's main entrance, also can be a main exit as well. Once entered the mall, Max sees a lot of people wondering throughout the mall, here and there. He could also see other more people having lunch in different restaurants.

"Wow, this is crazy." He muttered in amazement as he look around his surroundings, _"Tell me about it,"_ his Ultralink partner's voice said in his head.

"Dude! This place is wicked awesome!" Kirby said, "Alright everyone. You may look around to explore but be back right here – the center of Uphea Mall. So, we can have our lunch at Slice n' Cross Pizza, understand?" Mr. Thornhill instructed his students.

"Yes, Mr. Thornhill!" His students replied at the same time as they started to depart to explore Uphea Mall.

Max and his friends went to north of Uphea Mall, looking around seeing a lot of stores and shops. "Wow! Look at all these!" The beanie guy exclaimed, holding up his phone to take pictures and video.

Just then, Sydney caught something interesting. "Hey, Max. Look over there." She pointed a store that has a title above its both main entrance and exit that reads 'Crystal Charm Shop' that sales jewelries.

"Oh, that store sales jewelries," Max said, "You wanna go there, Syd?" She nodded her head in reply.

As the teens went over the shop and enter, and there, they see all kinds of jewelries. "Wow. Look at all these," Sydney walks up to a golden chain with brilliant blue gem on that was wore on a mannequin, "This one looks pretty."

Just then, Max spotted another mannequin nearby. The mannequin wore what appeared to be a locket. Curious, the half-Tachyon walks up to it to have a closer look. When he did he could describe that the locket is metallic with a hexagon dark gray gem.

Seemly got attractive from it. Max takes the locket off from the mannequin. He then spotted a woman around the age of 34 at the counter. She had dirty blonde elbow-length hair, slightly dark skin, and dark green eyes and wears a dark green high knee dress and pair of black cowgirl boots.

Max went over her and said, "Um, excuse me?" The woman look up to see Max and smiles, "Yes? What can I help you?" The half-Tachyon shows her the locket, "I like to have this. How much of it?" He asked.

"It's sale as it has a lower price," she said, "I'm Belicia. I own this shop."

"Oh, hi. I'm Max, Maxwell McGrath." He introduced himself to Belicia.

Max then purchased locket and wears it on around his neck. He looks down to it as he grins, "That locket suits you, young man." Belicia said with a smile, "Thanks." Max thank her. Then, he heard Butch's voice calling out to him. "Yo, McGrath! We're heading to the Slice n' Cross Pizza now for lunch!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm coming!" Before he leaves, he looks at Belicia, "Thanks, again."

"Anytime." She replied as Max hurriedly left the shop to catch up his friends.

* * *

**If you're wondering of this Uphea Mall – it is actually a fanmade mall that I've come up. I thought it would be cool to hang out aside of other locations of Copper Canyon that Max and his friends usually hang out.**


	3. Taking down the Robbers

**Hey-o! Back with the new chapter!**

**I've been pretty busy these days because of my school as I gotta do my homework. But I manage to create this chapter and post it.**

**Max's newfound power is here in the chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Taking down the Robbers**

Mr. Thornhill's students were in the Slice n' Cross Pizza as they're having their lunch.

"Wow! This pizza is delicious!" Kirby said as he was taking a bite a slice of pizza, "Yeah, totally!" Butch agrees.

Max, on the other hand, was looking at his locket that he got from Crystal Charm Shop, "You seem to be a little attractive." Steel spoken to him from his backpack that was beside Max. "Yeah…" He said quietly, "I dunno why I got so…attractive. It's like a have a small connection from it."

Before Steel could say, a group of men wearing black masks burst into the restaurant with guns. "Nobody move!" One of the men shouted, the costumers in Slice n' Cross Pizza freak out when they saw them with guns, "All of you! Lay on the ground now!" The second man said while waving his gun to threaten them.

Everyone lay down on the ground as the robbers walk pass them in either gun point at if they try anything to stop them. Max was under the table with his friends. Their classmates and Mr. Thornhill are also hiding under the tables too.

"Oh man… This is bad…" Kirby muttered, "I hope Max Steel comes…" Sydney hopped if the hero of Copper Canyon will come to the rescue.

"Max, what'll we do? We can't Go Turbo here," Steel whispered to him, "I'm not sure…" Max whispered back before an idea struck him, "I've got it!"

The robbers were at the counter to get money from the cash register. Suddenly, a box from the shelf is surrounded with blue aura. The box then throw towards one of the robbers' head, "OW!" The first robber shouted in pain that was taking out the money from the cash register, "Okay, who did that?!" He asked in anger.

His friends just shrug their shoulders as none of them didn't throw the box. The first robber grumbled and goes back to get money. Just then, a glass cup flew across the restaurant and hit the first robber in the face!

"ARGGHH!" He yelled in pain. His friends were surprised to see that. "Okay! Whoever's doing that… Kill everyone in this restaurant! NOW!" He ordered.

His men nodded in understood and gun point everyone in the restaurant to kill them. Everyone panics until suddenly, one of the tables in the restaurant starts to shake. This caught the robbers' attention. When they slowly approach it, the table suddenly stood up in two legs! The robbers are surprised!

"What the?!" The second robber exclaimed in surprised and gets knock out when the table swung its right arm across his face.

The robbers began to shoot at the table but nothing happen as the bullets just left holes on it. The table marches up the robbers and swinging its arms as it knock out the robbers in ease!

The first robber witness it and attempts to escape, but was stopped by a chair that thrown toward him and knocked off his feet. He lost conscious afterwards.

Everyone in the restaurant slowly stood up from the ground. They were surprised of what happen as the robbers are all out cold.

"Whoa, what just happen?" Kirby asked, "That table literally took down the robbers!"

"Don't forget the chair that knocked out the guy that tried to escape." Butch added.

"At least everyone's safe." Sydney said and Max just nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later. Police arrived at Slice n' Cross Pizza and arrested the men in black masks. They also have interview from the costumers, the ones who were in the Slice n' Cross Pizza restaurant. Some police took out the table, now in its normal state, and investigate it. They were a little skeptical that a table came alive and took down the robbers, and remain unknown.

Max was now in the school bus with his classmates and his teacher as they're head their way back to school after the incident. While going there, Steel spoken to Max from his backpack. "Max, that was a cool idea you came up. You use your new ability to take down those guys without Go Turbo."

The half-Tachyon chuckled, "Yeah. I think I'm getting hang of it."

"Yet." His Ultralink partner added, which made Max look at him in confused, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked, "Max, I know you're getting the hang of it. But what if this new ability of yours may cause trouble? As you haven't practice it since you gained it this day." Steel explained.

"C'mon, Steel. I don't need to practice it," just as Max said that, Mr. Thornhill was surrounded in blue aura and thrown him to the back of the bus, "Waah! Oof!" He shrieked and his back collide against the back door of the bus. His students looked at him in surprised and confused, and he was seeing stars.

"Oops…" Max muttered, "See? Told ya," Steel said, rolled his eye.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter will be a bit longer.**

**See you guys later in the next chapter!**


	4. Practice & the Creepy Woman

**Hello! Back with the new chapter!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have been busy very lately due to my school days. But, I managed to work on this chapter.**

**So… Enjoy the chapter then!**

* * *

**Practice & the Creepy Woman**

Hours later since the incident at Uphea Mall.

Max and Steel were in the new base of N-Tek and were in the training room for Max to practice his Ergo-Telekinesis.

"Okay, Max." Steel said as he was hovering next to his partner, "Let's begin. Try lifting that box over there." The Ultralink pointed the metal box that was few meters away from them.

"Alright," Max takes a deep breath and let it go, and then, begins to focus his Ergo-Telekinesis.

Meanwhile at the Command Room, Commander Forge was having a meeting with his N-Tek Agents: Jefferson, Kat and Berto. "Okay. So far – we haven't found Dredd's location nor the Elementors." Forge said, "Hmmm, they could be hiding somewhere…" Jefferson said, "True, but—" The Commander of N-Tek soon cut off when a blue aura surrounds his body and starting to dance, "Huh, what the?!"

"Commander, what are you doing?" Kat questioned as she tries her best not to laugh when her commander dance so suddenly in oddly ways. Forge tried to regain control his body but to no avail, he suddenly do few backflips! "Whoa! Chief that was amazing!" Berto remarked, clapping his hands in amazement.

"No time for that, Berto! Woah!" Forge exclaimed as he does the moonwalk. Jefferson, Kat and Berto can't help it as they burst out a laughter.

Back at the training room, Max tried to lift the metal box but nothing happen as it doesn't move at all, "Ugh, c'mon!" He exclaimed as he tried again. He was unaware that his newfound power was targeting on his uncle instead of the metal box. "It's not working!" He stopped for a moment which cause Forge to finally stop dancing.

Steel tipped his chin to figure out the problem, "Maybe you haven't fully focus on your power yet. C'mon and try again."

The half-Tachyon sighed as he tries again and this time focus harder. For about few moments the metal box was surrounded with blue aura and is lifted up to the air, "Oh, you're getting it!" The Ultralink said. Max smirked as he made the metal box higher. But it was seconds later when someone enter the training room which cause Max to stop his Ergo-Telekinesis and the metal box fell as it landed hard on the floor that made a bang sound.

"Max?" A familiar voice called out to him. Both Max and Steel turned around to see Jim standing there.

"Oh, uh… Hi, dad!" Max awkwardly greets his father, "What're you and Steel doing?" His father asked him as he walk up to them before he added, "And I could have sworn that metal box was floating in midair." Max and Steel look at each other with nervous expression, "Ahaha, about that—" The Ultralink began when a beautiful woman enters the training room.

She has jet black bob hair with bangs that slightly cover her left eye, slightly paler skin and purple eyes. She also wore an N-Tek uniform, "Jim. You are called by Commander Forge for the meeting," The woman informed him.

Max and Steel became curious to see her as they never seen her before, "Uh, dad? Who is she?" The half-Tachyon asked his father, "This is Kira Ford. She's new here as she was recruited by Ferrus three weeks ago." Jim explained. The duo looks at Kira as she seems very mysterious and, yet, kinda creepy.

"Uh, hey there." Max muttered with a nervous tone as he made a wave at her. Steel does the same with uneasy emoji on his screen. "A pleasure," she said with somewhat a creepy tone in her voice which made Max and Steel slightly stiff because of her tone.

Jim noticed their actions and turn to Kira, "Kira can you stop that? You're scaring them."

Kira said nothing as she just shrug her shoulders before leaving the training room without a word. Once she left, Steel says, "That was…creepy…"

"Yeah… Tell me about it…" Max whispered, "I'm sorry about Kira. I know she's kinda creepy as everyone here in N-Tek was uneasy because of her." Jim said, "Really?" Both Max and Steel said at the same time. Max's father nodded, "Yes. And I need to go now for the meeting. Forge will be wondering where I am right now." With that said, Jim left the training room leaving the duo alone.

Steel turns to Max and said, "That woman really creep me out…"

"Yeah… And she's very mysterious too." Max said, which his Ultralink partner's screen to change into a question mark before return to normal, "Why mysterious?" He asked, Max shrugged and reply, "Dunno. I think she has a mysterious personality, though."

With that, Max and Steel started to practice again in mastering Max's Ergo-Telekinesis.

* * *

**Done.**

**As you may wonder who or know Kira Ford, she's actually an OC and I named after her from one of my favorite Power Ranger Series. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be coming up soon.**

**Foxy signing out.**


	5. Meet Rayne Martinez

**Hello! I'm back with the new chapter as this chapter will be interesting as Max and Steel will finally meet Berto's younger sister.**

**You may already know her by now.**

**Enjoy then!**

* * *

**Meet Rayne Martinez**

Max had been spending time in the training room in practicing his Ergo-Telekinesis for few hours and trying to master it. Although, a few hours ago – Max caused a lot of trouble when trying to master his Ergo-Telekinesis in N-Tek and was unaware of that.

His newfound power caused Jefferson's laser gun to shoot at its owner and Jefferson ran away from it to get way. Berto was shocked that all of his tools were hovering in the air while fixing C.Y.T.R.O. and the scientist tried to get them down but no avail as they avoid him from his reach. Kat had a hard time to hit her target with her laser gun but her target kept moving and causes Kat to miss it multiple times. Forge, on the other hand, was frustrating as all of the objects floats around in his office and were throwing themselves at him, which he managed to dodge them.

Steel calls out to his partner, "Okay, Max. I think that's enough for the day." Max sighed as he stop using his Ergo-Telekinesis and started to complain, "Man… I'm so close." The Ultralink went over him and place his hand on his partner's one of his shoulders, "Hey, you'll get it tomorrow."

With that said, the duo exit out the training room and head down the hallway. Max decided to have some food at N-Tek's cafeteria. When they arrive there, they spotted Berto sitting on the table with a young girl who looked appear to be that same age as Max. The young girl has short black hair with purple bangs over her left eye, green eyes and light pink lips. She wears a white shirt over a black and purple jacket, pair of purple earrings, dark purple jeans and white shoes.

"Hey, Steel? Who's that girl with Berto?" Max pointed at the young girl, "I dunno, Max. Let's ask Berto, maybe he knows her." Steel suggested.

The duo went over to them and Berto notices them, and wave at them, "Max, Steel. Great timing, 'cause I wanna introduce you two to someone." He said as he introduce the young girl to them, "This is Rayne, Rayne Martinez. She's my younger sister."

"Hey there!" Rayne greeted them cheerful, "Hey there. I'm Max and this here is my partner – Steel the Ultralink." The half-Tachyon introduced himself along with Steel, who has waving at her.

"Yeah, I know you guys are. Berto told me everything about fighting crimes against those supervillains as Max Steel!" She said with a grin. Both Max and Steel are surprised that Berto told everything to his sister, "But hey. Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret." She quickly added.

"Uh, okay…" Max muttered with an unsure look.

About 15 minutes later after finished eating, the group left the cafeteria and went to Berto's lab. When they arrive, Berto says, "Oh, I gotta tell ya guys."

"What is it?" Max asked, "While I was fixing C.Y.T.R.O., all of the tools were hovering in air! It was sudden that I was caught off guard!" He said, "Really? What happen then?" Steel questioned curiously, "Well… When I tried to get them down but they kept avoiding my reach until they suddenly drop to the floor." He explained, "I wonder what cause it?" Rayne asks, which her older brother shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. All I know that the tools were surround in blue aura." He said.

Both Max and Steel's eyes widen a bit when Berto said that. The Ultralink lean over his partner, "Uh, Max… You really need to master your Ergo-Telekinesis." Max groaned, "Yeah, I know that… Not only I practice to master it but I also cause trouble without knowing!"

"Hey, what are you guys muttering about?" Rayne asked when she slightly over heard their conversation, "Nothing!" The half-Tachyon quickly said. She rose her right eyebrow and was about to say something when Berto cut in, "Anyways, I need some hands in fixing C.Y.T.R.O., can you guys help?"

"Sure thing, Berto." Steel said as he hover over to a deactivate C.Y.T.R.O., along with Rayne and Max.

As they help Berto on fixing the robot, "Okay. He's almost done." The scientist backs away a bit but he didn't notice a stack of three, large metal boxes. When he bumps into them, they fall onto him, "Berto!" Rayne cried out in fear. Berto crouch down and covered his head with arms to protect. However, the impact never came.

Berto turned to see the metal boxes suddenly stop from falling on to him as they were surrounded with blue aura. Then, the three metal boxes were place back to their original position. Berto slowly stood up with shock expression on what just happen. His sister went over and asked, "Berto! A-Are you okay?"

The young scientist snapped out from his shock and look at his sister before reply, "Y-Yeah. I'm okay." That makes Rayne to sigh in relief that her older brother was okay. Steel saw everything before he went over to Max, "You use your Ergo-Telekinesis to save him even you haven't fully master it."

"Sorry, Steel. I had no choice because Berto was almost hit by those metal boxes, or worse, he might be injured." Max said, "Hmm… Guess you're right about that." His Ultralink partner said.

Later after they finished fixing C.Y.T.R.O., Berto actives the robot and does few tests, and C.Y.T.R.O.'s systems and weapons are all good, "Perfect. Now he'll be able take down some supervillains." Berto said, holding his controller tablet.

"Which is great," Max said with a smile before adding, "Now that he's fixed up. Me and Steel will being heading back to my apartment for my school day tomorrow." The half-Tachyon waved goodbye to the Martinez siblings as he exit out the lad with Steel hovering his side.

Then, Steel spoke, "Max, after school – you will have to practice again in order to master your Ergo-Telekinesis, okay?"

Max let out a sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

With that, the duo head their way back to Max's apartment.

* * *

**See you guys the next chapter, 'cause I have some studies for my exams within two weeks.**


	6. New Student & Teacher

**Hey there! I'm back with the new chapter.**

**I am so sorry for the late chapter it was because of my school days and I've been so busy that I don't have enough time to create chapter and I barely type this one down. *sighed***

**But anyways, I managed to finish it and posted it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**New Student & Teacher**

The next day.

Max was in his classroom with his classmates as they chat themselves. Until Mr. Thornhill came in the classroom and announce to get his students attentions.

"Everyone, may I have your attentions?" His students stop chatting and turned to face him, "We have a new student today. Please welcome him. You can come in now," Mr. Thornhill called out as a new student comes in the classroom.

The new student is a muscular, tall teenager with an athletic body type. He has brown skin, black hair with dreadlocks and brown eyes. He wears a black jacket with red and grey details, grey jeans and black shoes. He seemly a year older than Max.

"Everyone, meet Alejandro Villar." Mr. Thornhill introduced.

"Hey there. You guys can call me Alex." Alex said with a smile. Mr. Thornhill pointed an empty desk next to Max and Alex went over there. When he settled, Max agrees him, "Hey there. I'm Maxwell McGrath. But call me Max for short. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet ya too, Max." Alex greet back with a smile before Mr. Thornhill called them to pay attention on their science lesson.

Just then, a staff member enter the classroom which interrupts their lesson, "Mr. Thornhill. Sorry to interrupt. But the principle would like to meet you instantly." The staff member said.

Mr. Thornhill was a little confused. He told his students to wait until he comes back. With that, he left the classroom.

Once he left, Max's classmates started to chat again.

Max decides to have a chat with Alex. "So… Alex? I was wondering."

"Yeah? What is it?" Alex asked, raising his right eyebrow, "Well, you're a new student so where do you came from?" The half-Tachyon asks him, "Oh, I just moved from Arizona and came all the way here." He answered, "Whoa, really? That's where my old best friend lived there." Max said, Alex looked at him with surprise look on his face. "Oh, you have a friend who lived there?"

Max nodded, "Yeah. He's like a big brother to me when I was younger when I last visited there."

Both the boys continue to chat each other and soon, Sydney, Kirby and Butch joined in the chat to get to know about Alex and Max's old best friend.

3 hours later, Mr. Thornhill hasn't come back. The students of Mr. Thornhill wonders where he is. Just then, a man enter the classroom. The man is around 32 years old with jet black hair, green eyes and tan skin. He wears a white polo shirt with a teal necktie along with sleeveless, beige sweater, teal wrist watch on his left wrist, dark blue pants, pair of white socks, and black shoes.

"Hello and good day class." He greets them kindly.

The students were surprised to see him, "Hey, who are you?" The male student asked him, "Oh, forgive me for not introduce myself. I'm Almanzo Ashford. I'll be your new teacher and supervisor for now." He said.

"But, Mr. Ashford. Mr. Thornhill is our teacher and supervisor." The female student said, "Ah, can you change 'is' into 'was'? Why? Because Mr. Thornhill no longer works here anymore as he is fired." Mr. Ashford said which shocked the students, even Max and his friends.

"Fired?!" The second male students exclaimed.

"Why he's fired?!" The third male students asked.

Mr. Ashford sighed and began to explain, "All of the students here in Copper Canyon High School had experienced Mr. Thornhill's bad behavior. He started to pick on them and made them embarrass, and also gave terrible bad subjects for their homework. When principle found out she was enrage. She called Mr. Thornhill to her office and where she fired him. His reaction was a bit complicated and the security guard kicked him out. Although, Mr. Thornhill tries to get back but he was soon arrested when police officers saw him trying to break in."

The former students of Mr. Thornhill were so shock. They went silent for a moment until the second female student breaks it and says, "It's true… Mr. Thornhill is a bad teacher. He treated us like we're nothing but useless students and made our lives harder."

"Yeah. I agree with her," the third female student agreed.

The former students of Mr. Thornhill began to mutter and murmur themselves about their experienced with their terrible ex-teacher, "At least he's gone for good. He'll never bother anymore no longer." Mr. Ashford said and the students agreed with him and they're happy to accept Mr. Ashford as their new teacher and supervisor.

Afterwards it was home time. Everyone packed up their things and ready to head back home. "Hey Alex." Max comes up to him who just finished packing his things into his bag, "Wanna hang out with us for a while?"

"Sure." Alex replied, accepting Max's offer to hang with the half-Tachyon and his friends.

Before they could leave the classroom until Mr. Ashford called out, "Maxwell McGrath. Can I have a little talk with you if you don't mind?"

"Oh, sure." Max turned to his friends, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

His friends nodded and left the classroom. Max went over Mr. Ashford's desk and says, "So… What is it we talk about?"

His new teacher clear his throat before he speaks, "I already know who you are, Mr. McGrath… You are Max Steel." Max reacts to shock when Mr. Ashford knows he's Max Steel! "But don't worry. I'm on your side. I am one of the top agents of N-Tek." He quickly added.

"Wait… You're part of N-Tek?" The half-Tachyon was surprised that his teacher is part of N-Tek, "Yes. Your uncle hired me here to help you to ease your school days. I can give you excuses if there's crime in the city of Copper Canyon." Mr. Ashford said, this made Max to yell, "YES!" But Mr. Ashford added, "However, I will send you the assignments as homework when you missed your subjects." That made the half-Tachyon to say, "UGH!" That he will have a lot of homework if he miss his subjects much to his disappointed and annoyance.

* * *

**All done!**

**Yeah, I really don't like Mr. Thornhill because he's a very bad teacher that made his students' lives harder, especially Max. The new teacher, Mr. Ashford, is a very nice teacher and better than Mr. Thornhill.**

**See you guys later in the next chapter!**

**Note: Max Steel 2013 belong to its original owner and creators.**


	7. Meet New Friends

**Hey, hey, hey, everyone! Back with the new chapter!**

**And get ready as Max will meet new faces in this chapter!**

* * *

**Meet New Friends**

After school, Max and his friends along with their new friend Alex are hanging out in a carnival as they play games from one of the game booths.

Alex threw the ball at the towering metal bottles and fall apart after the ball hit them. "Yes!" He exclaimed in victory, "Nice shot, Alex!" Kirby remarked, "Thanks, Kirb." Alex thanked him.

Next they go have some cold drinks from a booth that sales drinks. "Man, it's quite a hot, huh?" Max said before he lets out a burp after he drink his soda, "I'll say," his best friend said when he throw his empty soda can into the trash can. Just then, a teen girl came up to him.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm lost. Can you help me?" She asked, "Yeah?" Kirby turned to her and his eyes widen when he sees her for the first time.

The teen girl has dirty blonde waist-length hair, light skin and green eyes. She wears a bright yellowish-green off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves that bare her midriff, a green faux wrap mini-skirt with a thin brown belt that hangs midway down the skirt, two sets of gray bangle bracelets on each wrist, and brown platform sandals with dark green-colored flowers by her ankles. She also wears large silver hoop earrings.

Kirby never seen this teen girl so beautiful before. He just stares her for a moment or minute until the teen girl says, "Hey, are you…alright?" She got a little uncomfortable because of his stares, "Huh? What?" Kirby shook his head, snapping out.

"Yo, Kirb. Who's this girl?" Max came up to his best friend with Sydney, Butch and Alex. And they first see the teen girl with Kirby, "Whoa, who's this chick?" Butch asked, "Oh, uh, my name is Tori. Tori Hanson." The teen girl, Tori, introduced herself.

"Well, hey there. I'm Maxwell McGrath but call me Max for short." He introduced himself to Tori and before he introduced his friends, "And these are my friends; Sydney, Kirby, Butch and Alex."

Tori nodded, "Please to meet you all."

"Tori, I don't mind if I ask you this… But why are you wearing that?" Sydney asked her – pointing out that Tori's midriff is exposed, "Oh, uh, it's a way that every girl wears." Tori said, "Really? Never knew that before." The girlfriend of Max said in surprised.

Before any of Max's friends say when they see a young lady running up towards them.

The young lady has dark green knee-length hair that is tried into a high ponytail, tan skin and violet eyes. She wears an orange halter top that bare her midriff and red skirt with green sandals and blue headband.

"Tori! There you are!" She said as stopped in front of the group, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Maddie!" Tori went over to her and hugs her, "Sorry. I got a little lost."

The young lady named Maddie let out a sigh, "You're always lost due to your curiosity."

"Hey Tori? Who this, your friend of yours?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, yes. Yes, she's my friend of mine." Tori said before she introduced her friend to Max and his friends, "This is Madison Rocca."

"Hey there. But call me Maddie. It's much better than my real name." Maddie said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Maddie." The group said.

Then later, Max and his friends started to hang out their two new friends. Maddie told them that she and Tori should meet up their friends in carnival, "I see. I wonder who they are." Max asked, "You'll see." Maddie said.

Kirby was kinda looking at Tori's feature looks. The moment he first saw her for the first time he has somewhat a strange feeling in her. "Hey, girls! Over here!" A female's voice called out, snapping Kirby's thoughts.

The group of teens look towards the owner's voice and saw another group of teens near the edge of the sea water.

A young lady with light brown shoulder-length hair, fair skin and indigo eyes. She wears a sleeveless polo vest-like crop top that is indigo in color with a mini-skirt of the same style and color, as well as matching indigo leggings and knee-high, lavender-colored wedged heeled boots with white soles. She also wears pair of small, gold pearl earrings.

Another young lady with red-orange wavy hair, fair skin and light green eyes. She wears a soft red tank top that bare her midriff with a small yellow colored spiral wave logo, black mini-skirt, khaki hiking boots, and pale red leg warmers.

And a young man with light blue neck-length hair, tan skin and sky blue eyes. He wears a blue muscle midriff shirt with ocean blue pants and matching sneakers.

Max gets a little surprised when he sees them but not the three new teens; Berto, in his civilian outfit when he goes out from N-Tek, and Rayne are with them.

When they went over there, Max comes up to the Martinez siblings. "Berto, Rayne. I didn't you're with them."

"And I didn't know you're with Maddie and Tori, along with your friends, Max." Berto said.

"Which is quite coincident," Rayne remarked.

Alex walks up the red-orange haired girl, "Shelby?"

"Alex?" The young lady, named Shelby, was surprised to see him.

"Hey, you know her, Alex?" Butch asked him.

"Yes." He answered and introduced, "This is Shelby Watkins. My neighbor and friend next door of my apartment."

"Cool. Nice to meet you," Sydney greeted, "Same to you too." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Berto? Mind if you introduce these two?" The half-Tachyon pointed out the other two teens.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," the young scientist apologized before he introduced the two teens to Max and the others, "Everyone, this is Elizabeth Delgado. But she likes being called as Z for a nickname."

Berto was about to introduced the guy with blue hair when Rayne cut in, "And this is Merrick Baliton. My boyfriend."

That shocked Max and his friends, "Dude, he's your boyfriend?" The half-Tachyon asked, which Rayne only nodded as a reply and armed her arms around Merrick's right arm.

"Oh my, gosh!" Kirby suddenly exclaimed, "You're really Merrick Baliton?! The Surfer Champion of Copper Canyon?!"

"Yep. That's me," he said with a proud smiled.

"Oh gosh! We're your biggest fans!" Butch said with excitement on meeting the famous surfer.

"Shhh! Keep it down," Merrick harshly said, "I don't want people get their attentions and we'll be crowded by them."

"Oops… Sorry." Kirby apologized.

Afterwards, the teens started to hang out and have a chit-chat to get to know each other better. Berto revealed to Max and his friends that Maddie is his girlfriend which surprised them, even Steel who was still inside Max's back bag.

Rayne tells about how she got Merrick as her boyfriend.

Alex and Shelby spend a lot of time together with their friends.

Tori was laughing at Kirby about his silly jokes.

They have a great time together until the sun is about to set. Decided to head back – they said their goodbyes and split up.

Max arrived to his apartment as he steps in. He placed his back bag on the living room's couch and Steel gets out from it as the Ultra-Link hovers towards Max, "I gotta say, Max." The Ultra-Link started, "Those new teens looked pretty cool and nice too."

"Yeah. I thought of that too." The half-Tachyon said with a grin

"And that Merrick guy. Never knew he was a Surfer Champion of Copper Canyon." Steel added, "Me neither, Steel." Max said before added, "I hope we can hang out with them again. A few lot of friends are good."

Steel just nodded in agreement but what they didn't know that their new friends have a different lives than theirs.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think of the new characters, the OCs, hmm? New chapters will be upcoming soon, very soon. I'll see you guys later – _Mata ne!_**


	8. Concentration & Lost Control

**I'm so sorry for the late chapter! I was so, so, so busy with my schoolwork that I didn't realized it's been a month since I last posted!**

**Please, forgive me! *cries in depress***

* * *

**Concentration & Lost Control**

It's been few weeks and Max had a great time hanging out his friends along with new friends; Tori, Maddie, Z, Shelby and Merrick.

This week is a special break and there will be no school today, which gives enough time for Max in mastering his Ergo-Telekinesis.

The half-Tachyon and his partner Ultra-Link, Steel, were in the training room of N-Tek. Max was able to focus hard on his Ergo-Telekinesis but has a little difficultly in controlling it as it can explode stuffs and things whenever Max lifted them up into the air.

Max got annoyed by that. Steel advises him try and stay calm, that way he'll be able to focus well in controlling his Ergo-Telekinesis.

"Alright… Try again," Max took a deep breath and focus harder. He outreach his right arm to direct his hand towards a metal box. Then, a few seconds – the metal box was surrounded in blue aura and began to lift into the air.

Max grins when he sees that and keeps focusing his newfound powers. "You're doing great Max. Just keep doing that." Steel said, encouraging his partner. Just then, someone enter the training room, "Max? Steel?" A familiar voice called out to them. The duo looked over, while the metal box was still floating in midair, and sees Ven-Ghan.

"Oh, hi, Ven!" Max greeted him with a smile, "Long time no see!" Steel said with a smile emoji appeared on his screen face.

"What're you doing?" Ven-Ghan asked them, "Oh, Max here was trying to master his newfound ability called Ergo-Telekinesis." The Ultra-Link explained the Ultra-Link Hunter, "Ergo-Telekinesis, you say? That's a high advanced level." Ven-Ghan with interesting tone and seeing the floating metal box in midair.

"High advanced level?" Max repeated in confusion, "What do you mean by that, Ven?"

"Most energy users, such like Turbo Energy users, could achieve that level when having the strong energy." Ven-Ghan explained, "Max, when did you discover it?"

"Uh… Few weeks ago?" Max was unsure on when he discover his newfound ability, "Hmmm… Few weeks, I see… You haven't fully master it, right?" The Ultra-Link Hunter questioned the half-Tachyon.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm trying to master it, though." Max said, "Yes. But it is very difficult to control the Ergo-Telekinesis." Ven-Ghan said, "If you wanted to fully master your Ergo-Telekinesis – you must concentrate with all energy you possess."

"Concentrate with all energy I possess?" Max repeated as he gently placed down the metal box on the floor, the Ultra-Link Hunter nodded and says, "Yes. If you concentrate harder enough – you'll be able to master it."

Steel tapped his chin as he thinks on what Ven-Ghan said, "Hmmm… true. Max had a hard time in controlling it and maybe it'll work."

"I guess… I really wanna master it, though." Max said.

"However…" Ven-Ghan suddenly said with warning tone, "If you don't concentrate enough – this leads you to lost control of your Turbo Energy."

Both Max and Steel looked at him with wide eyes, "O-Oh…okay." The half-Tachyon muttered with worry. His Ultra-Link partner patted his left shoulder to comfort him, "Hey, it'll be alright. Just do your best, Max."

Max takes a deep breath with his eyes close. He then raise his arms and hands in front of him as he concentrate his Ergo-Telekinesis. For few moments later, Max's hands glow in blue aura and the metal boxes around the training are all cover in the same aura and began to float in the air.

"Whoa! Max, you're doing it!" Steel exclaimed in awe. However, it was short-lived as something went wrong. Max opened his eyes as they were glowing in fury blue. The midair metal boxes started to crush due to the strong pressure through the Ergo-Telekinesis.

"Max! What're you doing?!" Steel yelled in panic as his best friend began to lose control of his Ergo-Telekinesis, "He's losing control!" Ven-Ghan shouted as he grabbed his sword and sliced an incoming metal box that was threw away towards his direction.

The other metal boxes began to throw at Ven-Ghan and Steel, which they dodge them, "Max! Snap out of it!" The Ultra-Link cried out and Max tries to regain control of his Ergo-Telekinesis, "Gah…!" The half-Tachyon tries his very best to stop his ability but it gets worse. The floor starts to rip off from the ground and scattered all over the training room!

"Yikes!" Steel shouted as he dodge few floor pieces while Ven-Ghan slices them apart that comes in his way, "Max! Stop!" The Ultra-Link Hunter exclaimed as he keeps slicing the floor pieces, "I…I can't! I can't regain control!" Max shouted, trying everything to regain his Ergo-Telekinesis, "AARRRGGHH!" The entire training room began to collapse caused by his newfound ability!

"MAX!" Both Steel and Ven-Ghan exclaimed in worry and panicking.

Just then, a blast of Turbo Energy appeared out of nowhere and hit Max from behind. "UGH!" He fell to the floor after he got hit and lost conscious, which stopped his Ergo-Telekinesis and the training room was left in a badly damage.

Steel and Ven-Ghan rush to Max's side to check if he's alright, "What happen here?!" A voice asked from the doorway. They turn to see Jim and the others in the doorway with shocking and worrying expression on their faces. Molly was first one to recover as she rushed over to her unconscious son with Forge, Jefferson, Kat, Berto and Jim following from behind.

The gather around Max to see if he's alright. Forge turned to Steel and Ven-Ghan, demanding answers, "What happen?"

"Uhh… W-We don't how to explain this, Forge…" Steel muttered nervously.

"Explanation later." Jim said as he carries his son in his arms, "Right now, Max needs to recover." Everyone hurriedly head towards the medical bay.


	9. Disco Crisis Part 1

**HEY!**

**I am back! Sorry, I took so long. Been very busy with all the school days and even homework as well.**

**Also I would like to thank Ace, a gust from review, from the previous chapter. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disco Crisis Part 1**

Max let out a groan as he began to wake up from his unconscious.

"Everyone. He's waking up." A voice said that Max heard it before, "He is?" Max heard his mother's voice and then hears several footsteps coming over to him.

The half-Tachyon slowly open his eyes but his vision was a bit blurry. He sees the blurry vision of everyone looking at him with concern expression upon their faces. When Max's vision is fully clear he lets out a groan and asked, "Ugh… Where am I? What happen?" Max slowly sat up from his bed, "You're in the medical bay, kid." His uncle answered, "And you lost control of your Turbo power, and I had to knock you out before anything gets worse." His father added.

"Really…?" Max slowly said as he placed his hand against his head when he felt a painful throb.

"Yes, son." Jim said before he seriously says, "Steel explained everything about your new Turbo power – Ergo-Telekinesis."

Then, Jefferson added, "And it would explained that my laser gun was shooting at me on its own!"

"And missing my practice targets." Kat added.

"My things in my office floating and threw themselves at me and caused me to dance in odd ways," Forge added.

"And my tools hovering in midair that I can't reach them. And also saved my life from those boxes that almost collapse on me." Berto added.

Max looks at them in shock and said, "Oh… I'm sorry… I guess my new Turbo power cause a lot of trouble."

"It's alright, Max." Jim said, "Steel also told me and others about your hard work on mastering your Ergo-Telekinesis. However, I'm afraid you won't able to use it right now."

"Huh? Why not?" Max questioned, that's when the same voice answer his question.

"You will need to recover because your Turbo Energy was drain out due to overused your Ergo-Telekinesis." Max looked towards the voice's owner and is surprise to see who it is – it's Mr. Ashford, his teacher from Copper Canyon High except he wasn't in his teacher outfit as he wore a doctor outfit – a simple beige shirt with a doctor coat over it that has an N-Tek logo on the right, pair of black pants, gray socks and pair of dark brown shoes, "Mr. Ashford? I thought you're still at school for the meeting with the other teachers."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mr. Ashford asked in confusion, "Uh…what? You're my teacher and supervisor." Max answered, confusedly.

That's when Mr. Ashford realized what Max meant, "Oh! You must've met my older twin brother!"

"Wait, what?!" The half-Tachyon exclaimed in shocked, "I didn't know my teacher had a twin!"

Mr. Ashford laughed, "I'm so sorry for the confusion. My name is Harvey Ashford. But you may call me Doctor Ashford. I'm the younger twin brother of Almanzo Ashford. Please to meet you," Doctor Ashford said as he introduced himself to Max.

Max just stared at him in both shock and confuse with his mouth slightly open. "Max. It's rude to stare at someone who introduce to you with your mouth open." Molly slightly scolded her son.

The half-Tachyon closed his mouth and shook his head to snap out. "Oh, uh, sorry about that Mr. – I mean Doctor Ashford." He apologized to him, "It's okay. I get that a lot from everyone in N-Tek." Doctor Ashford said with a kind smile and added, "For now, you will have a lot of rest." Doctor Ashford walks away from the group goes to the next patient for a checkup.

Max just watched him go with an unease look on his face. He was confused on seeing another Ashford but then again – both Almanzo and Harvey are identical twins. Max snapped out when his uncle said, "I know how you feel, kid." The half-Tachyon looks over to his uncle, "I know it's little confusing on seeing another Ashford but you'll get use it soon."

"Si. I bumped into another Ashford who is a scientist and I mistake the other Ashford as being a doctor." Berto said, "Wait, there are other more Ashfords?" Max was shock, "Yup. I think they're about, uh…" Jefferson said as he was counting his fingers on how many Ashfords in N-Tek, "I dunno. Lost counting." He shrugged.

"Anyway. Max, you will get some rest and try not use your Ergo-Telekinesis again." Jim said as he and others leave the medical bay but Berto and Steel stayed behind. Once everyone left the medical room, Steel hover over to his best friend, "How're you feeling?"

"Well, uh, feeling a little light headed." Max said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"I'm really sorry, Max." The Ultra-Link apologized, "Huh? What for, buddy?" The half-Tachyon was confused.

"For what happen. You lost control over your Ergo-Telekinesis that drain out most of your energy…" Steel said as he feels very guilt. Max looked at him before he gently grabs him in his hands, "Steel… It's not your fault. It was mine. I focus too hard and I completely lost it."

"I know that but I feel bad." Steel argued, "And what's worst that your newfound power nearly destroyed the training room."

"But don't worry. It can be fix – sort of." Berto said before added, "Oh, yeah. I wanna tell you something Max."

The half-Tachyon looks at the young scientist, "What is it, Berto?"

"My girlfriend invited us to go in a disco." He said, "Whoa, really?" Max said in surprised, "Yeah. She also invited your classmates too," Berto added, "Sweet!" The half-Tachyon exclaimed in excitement.

Steel hovers between the two guys, "What's a disco?"

"It's a club where everyone dances there," Berto explained to the Ultralink, "Ooohh, that's sounds interesting. Can I come along?" Steel begged to come along. Both Max and Berto look at each other not sure if they can bring along an alien being with them. "I dunno, Steel…" The half-Tachyon began but Steel cuts him off, "I promise I'll stay out of sight."

"Well, alright then. But be sure that no one at the disco sees you. Understood?" Berto said with a strict tone, "I promise." Steel promised.

That's when Ven-Ghan came in the medical bay. "Oh, hey Ven!" Max greeted the Ultralink Hunter as he waved at him.

"Hello, Max, Steel and Berto." Ven-Ghan greeted back as he walks up to them, "How are you feeling, Max?"

"Eh, I'm fine now. Though, I won't be able to use my Ergo-Telekinesis because my Turbo Energy needs to recharge." Max explained, "I see…" Ven-Ghan muttered. Then, Max gets an idea, "Hey, wanna come with us to the disco?"

The Ultralink Hunter tilted his head to the right slightly as he doesn't know what's disco.

"Disco…?" He repeated in both confused and curious, "What is that?"

Berto begins to explain to him, "A disco is a dance club. Where everybody dances in a party."

"Yeah, and it's fun. Wanna come with us?" Max asked him, "I'm not sure… But I am curious about this 'disco' on what humans do. So, okay." Ven-Ghan agrees, "Sweet! But first we need to do something about your alien appearance." The young scientist pointed out the Ultra-Link Hunter's appearance being an alien, "I just know how to handle that."

For about 20 minutes later.

Max and Steel were waiting Berto and Ven-Ghan from outside of Berto's lab. The half-Tachyon is getting a little impatient and groans a little, "What's taking them so long? They've been in that lab for like 20 minutes now."

"C'mon, Max. We have to wait for them a little longer," just as Steel said that, the doors of Berto's slide open as the young scientist walked out his lab – followed by a young man with magenta spiky hair, forest green eyes and light skin. His clothes are punk as he wears white t-shirt with sleeves torn off and also wears a dark magenta vest-like jacket with few silver spikes, black wrist band on his right wrist while his left wrist has some kind of a high tech watch, grayish-blue damage jeans, and pair of dark brown biker boots.

"Uhh, Berto?" Max questioned in confusion and points at the new guy, "Who is that?"

"That's Ven-Ghan, Max." Berto said, which surprised both the half-Tachyon and the Ultralink as Max says, "That's Ven-Ghan?!"

Steel takes a little time to observe Ven-Ghan's human appearance before he asked Berto. "What did you do to him, Berto?"

"I've created a holo device that can cover up his alien appearance and looked more human," the young scientist explained. Max came up to Ven-Ghan and looks at him from top to bottom as he observed his human appearance. "Huh, you look great. Ven."

"Thanks, Max." The Ultralink Hunter thanked him.

Just then, a ringtone rang from Berto's pocket. He took out his phone from his pocket and answered, "Hello?" The caller from the end of the line speaks to him, "Oh, okay. We'll be there soon." Berto ended the call and placed back his phone to his pocket.

"Who was it?" Steel asked him, "It's my girlfriend, Maddie. She said that we will meet up at the café and then we go together to the disco." The scientist replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Max said as he walks off with friends following behind. Just then, Max's locket suddenly glow a bit in faint cyan but Max nor his friends failed to notice it.

Meanwhile, in an unknown realm. A dark realm filling with dark, storm clouds as lightnings kept flashing and booming. There, a very dark castle was on a very top of a mountain. Within the castle was a lone woman sitting on a throne inside of a very darkish throne room.

The lone woman has gold blonde ankle-length hair that acts like a cape and has a crown of jewels on top of her head, extreme pale skin and bright yellow eyes. She also wears clothes of what appears to be a style of gothic-like queen or bride in mix with colors of black, gold, and crimson. Her feet are barefoot sandals with gleaming red and black jewels on them.

Just then, she senses something – something powerful that she never felt it before for so long.

"Hmmm? What is this?" She asked herself before she lifted her right hand and waved it to summon a portal-like images. She looks at the portal and sees Max through it, and she noticed the locket around his neck.

"That locket… It could it be…? Yes, it is." She whispered in a cold tone and smiling very sinisterly, "So, the Guardian of Energy is about to reborn within that boy. Well, I won't allow that. Not until I get that locket." Her eyes keeps lock on, on Max' locket as this mysterious woman will make her evil move to get his locket.

* * *

**Note for Ace: The Ultra-Link Hunter's name is Ven-Ghan, not Vahn Gon. But, it was a funny name when you misspelled XD**

**Part two will upcoming soon enough, hopefully.**


End file.
